


Silence, or a Lack Thereof

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dinner, Gaslighting, M/M, Metaphors, Mild Blood, POV Louis, POV Third Person Limited, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Wordcount: 500-1.000, uhh is there anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Louis and Lestat dine together, as they usually do. They have a conversation... like they usually do. Takes place sometime in between the first dining scene in Louis' house and the one where he sets everything on fire.





	Silence, or a Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings and welcome! You can blame @humorless_hexagon and @ragtag_slyboots for this because it's THEIR FAULT that this movie is in my brain now!!!!!!! 
> 
> Story is set sometime in between the first dining scene in Louis' house and the one where he kills Yvette and then sets everything on fire.

They are sitting together in silence, as they always do now, at opposite ends of the table in what Louis might once have called his dining room. As it is now, there is not much actual  _ dining _ being done inside of it. Louis prefers it that way. His own diet now consists of foul things, things that he does not want to even consider allowing inside of his house, much less against the stately white tablecloth in front of them. Their meals have been served and Yvette has left them to dine, even though Louis knows that she knows neither of them will finish the food placed in front of them.

Lestat sets his fork down with a clink, drawing Louis’ attention from his growing, nagging concern about his slaves somehow figuring out what he has become, what Lestat has made him. He drags his gaze up from his own untouched meal to find Lestat staring at him intensely. Louis feels a bit like prey getting sized up by a much more powerful predator and tries to shake the feeling, uncomfortable with that idea somewhere in the very core of his new hedonistic being. Still, Lestat is looking at him like he’s a fly caught in a spider’s web, and he absolutely cannot stand it.

“What are you staring at?” Louis asks, trying weakly and failing utterly to hide his annoyance.

For his part, Lestat merely smiles. Louis hates that smile, hates it more than the smell of human blood that entices him, nearly more than he hates Lestat himself. 

“ _ What  _ are you staring at?” Louis repeats, frown deepening. 

“Is it not obvious?” There is a smugness in Lestat’s voice when he finally chooses to answer. Louis stares at him blankly. “I’m staring at you.” 

“...Why?” Louis feels as though his suspicion is justified, though by the way Lestat’s expression stays unwavering, he also assumes that Lestat doesn’t see it his way. 

Lestat toys with the half-full wine glass in front of him. “Because,” he says contemplatively. “I am interested in you. Is that not enough for you, Louis?” His name rolls off the vampire’s tongue like blood dripping from an open wound. It shouldn’t be sweet, and yet… it shakes Louis down to his very core, enticing and terrifying in a way that causes him to shudder visibly. He knows Lestat notices, because his smile widens a fraction and he leans forward. “Oh. Perhaps it isn’t, is it?”

Louis wants to turn away, to stand up and push his chair back so hard it falls against the floor, to leave the room, the mansion, and everything he’s ever worked for, to never return to this accursed place. But he  _ can’t _ , because Lestat… is  _ Lestat.  _

“I don’t want this,” Louis states, trying to sound firm. His voice cracks as he speaks, though, and he can’t meet Lestat’s gaze. Instead, he drops his own to the table, staring down at the poached poultry on a plate that he knows he won’t be consuming. 

“Oh?” There is a split second in which Louis thinks he might have actually succeeded in convincing Lestat to drop the subject, but then Lestat is directly beside him, superhuman speed surprising Louis enough to shove himself back a few inches from the table. “Are you certain of that little fact?” Lestat reaches out slowly, and Louis flinches out of habit… but Lestat’s hand doesn’t cause him harm. Instead, alabaster fingertips caress Louis’ cheek, the touch softer than anything Louis has ever expected from the Immortal. “Because  _ I  _ find myself more uncertain of your truthfulness with each passing moment.” Lestat is murmuring, now, and Louis shudders again, leaning into the fingers now curled lightly against his jaw despite his best efforts not to get caught up in Lestat’s admittedly-convincing theatrics. 

“I don’t… want this.” It’s weak, but it  _ is  _ there. Lestat hums quietly; Louis feels a tiny pinprick of pain blossom against the side of his neck before Lestat’s hand is gone altogether.

Lestat stares him in the eye as he licks a bead of blood —his own blood, Louis realises belatedly— from his index finger. And then, he smiles again. 

“Someday soon,” he muses, and Louis looks away once more and absolutely refuses to open his mouth in response, lest he accidentally let loose something that he does not wish to disclose. “Someday soon,” Lestat repeats. 

When Louis finally finds the courage to glance up again, the room is as silent and empty as it had been before, and Lestat is nowhere to be found. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are love! 
> 
> Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
